Approaching Each Other: Otonami vs. Kami
Meeting of the Two Villages Dashing across a large lust green field with lotus leafs blowing in the air. The sun setting in a labyrinth of reds, oranges, and yellows colors panted the sky behind a forest line. Kami notices a shadowy figure beneath a large tree on the forest line. He ponders to himself as he closes in on the trees. "I'm coming back, Ranei, so, I'll see you then." Otonami mutters upon a window and then turns it off. Otonami deeply sighs as he notices someone approaching him. Who could that be? I've already had enough fights... "What brings you to my borders? Sir." Kami says in a sightly tense voice as he walks over to the male under the tree. Who the hell is that? Otonami thought. Probably another villageman. "Well...I had to find something on your area so. Part of a medicine thing." Otonami explained as he pockets his window. "What do you want?" " I was on my way from Kyoukokugakure when I seen you" Kami states "What is that you placed in you pocket?" "What medicine thing do you have on my outskirts?" "You have a rare royal jelly substance in your land where it's perched on trees. Although, due to its rarity, it took me some time to just find it. If I "invaded" your area, then sorry." Otonami says. "And the thing I pocketed is a thing in which you shouldn't be concerned of, it won't kill you, if that's what your worried about." "Invaded, No you are really in Konoha land. You are near my land. We recently was attacked by a Konoha army. That is my concern." Kami explains " For the pocketed item it was pure wonder." Crap...if he realizes that I'm Hokage...he'll fight me. ''Otonami thought as he took out the royal jelly. "Here, this is the thing I got from your land, anything else then?" "You can keep it" Kami says has he motions "So who are you, stranger?" "Ranei Kouten." Otonami lied as he takes out his hand. ''Our ninjas and ANBUs were here? I'm going to investigate this when I come back. "They was lead by a man named Warmarshal Ganza. He informed me he was not returning to Konoha." Kami states. "Your going to investigate? Do you hold a high power over Konoha?" Kami ask after feeling tension in the air. "But if i may, you should keep moving. Before my patrolling ANBU find you." "No, I'm fine..." Otonami replies as he decides to walk away. I think he's gotten me... He thought. "Hey, one more thing! Who did you say you was?" Kami says with anger forming in his voice. Otonami stops and looks at Kami, seeing the anger flashing off from his eyes. "I suppose you want the truth. I'm Otonami Sokudo...the current Hokage." Before Kami could reply, Otonami stops him by raising his finger. "Nuh-a-a-a-a-a-a. First of all...I have no idea of how the hell your forces came and attacked your village. Really...I don't." Otonami explains as he puts down his hands. "Can I trust him?" ''Kami thinks to himself. " If the attack did not come from your month, then you have a corrupted military. I need to get to the bottom of this in order to protect my village." Kami keeps explaining. "So are you going to help me or am I going to have to go door to door?" "Agh...first of all, I don't even have time right now." Otonami mutters as he looks at him. "I'll help you later, but, I know that you don't believe that I'm Hokage due to my young age. I have no idea of what your village is anyways." "You do look pretty young, but I assume its ok the take it your much older. As for my village I am the Koudokage of Kyoukokugakure the Village Hidden in the Canyon. As for Ganza, who may or may not be of konoha. He lead an attack as a Konoha ninja. So you can see my concern." Kami explains ''Ganza...that name somehow sounds familiar... Otonami thought as he stumbles upon it. "Kyoukokugakure, huh. Well..." Immediately, Otonami had a flashback in which he was arguing with Ganza on the Hokage office and he somehow mentioned the name for "Kyoukokugakure" and he abruptly leaves as Otonami left him to do his own thing. "Oh...him...well, in case if you haven't noticed, I let him go due to his little bad influence." Otonami mutters. "I'll help your village later, but, your little Ganza is in the bingo book if I remembered correctly." "Well before stumbling upon you I was looking to where he had gone. What is the bingo book?" Kami wonders "By the way, as for the few hundred ninja we killed I apologize...What is it you are hurrying to so fast?" "It's nothing...I can wait actually. But, I don't have the bingo book with me right now, sorry." Otonami replied. "Where can i find this bingo book? It can help me find him and his other labs." Kami replies. "It's at Konoha. Pretty far ways from here." Otonami says. "The bingo book is not important, regardless...we would like to offer you some information about something going on in your country, and possibly the rest of the world, that you aren't aware of," says a slender man, who Kami quickly identifies as Kazeyo, that appears to step out of thin air. "In exchange, I believe that both the Kage and I would like to extend the opportunity of an alliance in light of chaos that has be brewing in the Ninja World. Doing so would allow us to crush the proprietors of madness and maindropotain peace across borders." "Ah Kazeyo, I figured you had fell much farther behind" Kami says as he turns to Kazeyo. "Nah, it wasn't that far, plus you got a head start," Kazeyo responds. "But more importantly, what say you Hokage-san?" Otonami looks pretty sternly at both Kami and Kazeyo, and was very uncertain. "Hmm...I don't even know if your village is worth the try...I'm sorry, but, I don't know the strength of your village. It's very uncertain for now, I just got back for an important ingredient for a very special medicine." Which means...you're going to have to fight... Otonami thought to himself. "Well, if you want to see if our village is worthwhile...how about I show you the power of Kyoukoku shinobi?" Kami states "Kazeyo if you would step back please" Kami says as he preforms three hand seals, though it appears nothing happened. "Very well Koudokage-sama," says Kazeyo as he walks back 20ft and turns back in order to observe. The Match Begins Otonami just smirks as his two swords gleams under the moonlight. To Kami's and Kazeyo's surprise, Otonami just pulled out two small ringed blades with a sharp tip on it. "I'm not sure if you're even ready for my sword, let's see of how you do." Otonami says as he twirls with them around. "Some fine blades you have there Hokage." Kami exclaims as he drops into is fight style like that of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. "But let us see how you fair against my weapons" "Sonic Blade..." Otonami mutters as it immediately was electrocuted from his shoulder to arm in a huge voltage length. He then crosses his arms together and looks down. Kami extends his arm with his palm up, his eyes snap to Otonami as four pillars ripe out of the earth and launchers with great speed and force at Otonami from all durations. Immediately, a blue flash of where Otonami was and it immediately passes through as a lot of voltages of elecricity goes through the slash of where Kami was. Before Kami even knew it, Otonami was right behind him. "My Kekkei Genkai...Supersonic speed." Otonami says as he turns his head around to face Kami. "Impressive kage... My Kekkei Genkai Byakugan''' Derivation, no matter how fast or how far you go ill track you every moment." Kami explains has he looks back at Otonami. " This shall be a fun fight" Kami says as he sinks into the earth in seconds.' Otonami wasn't even worried, immediately, his Sonic Blade was immediately covered with intense green chakra. Otonami immediately smashes the ground with the green chakra and the ground immediately lifts upward, uncovering Kami's location as he was drifted upwards from a slash of the wind chakra. Kami Immediately turns the now floating earth chucks into a wall of earth. In an in tempt to block the wind chakra. The wind knocks Kami back where he lands in a nearby tree. He immediately rebounds off the tree and lunches at Otonami before he realized it. Kami hit him in the right arm with a open palm. Then he a tempts to kick Otonami in the chest. Otonami was blown back a bit, a glint of blood leaking from his mouth. Just as he was blown back, a line was immediately slashed right through Kami as more electrical slashes through as some blood spurted out. Otonami was once again right behind Kami and looks at him. "Tch...I don't think that you're Byakugan can detect of about 2,000 MPH. 'Cause not even the Sharingan can." " Your right my Byakugan can't, to bad without you noticing we crossed over in to my country. Where the land is enhanced with my chakra" Kami mumbles. "So at any given moment anything touching the ground around me I can track. So as long as your on the ground I can track every movement... No matter the speed." Kami explains as he turns into dirt and appears immediately behind Otonami catching him off guard and immediately hitting him with an open palm in his right arm. "Gah!" Otonami immediately withdraws. ''Damn it...he's using the chakra on the ground! That's why the two slashes that I hit him with electricity didn't do much! ''Otonami immediately puts his almost-dead right arm on top of the ground and feels the surge of chakra from the ground filling into his empty chakra point. ''Gotta find a new plan...I won't use Star Crystals yet... Otonami immediately puts his two fingers together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten clones immediately appear as they circle around Komi. "If you're area is covered with chakra on the ground...then, I'm pretty surprised that you're village hasn't been completely invaded due to the help that they should be able to get from the ground of its chakra." Otonami says. Once the clones circle Kami, he drops to his knees slamming his hands to the ground. Immediately a wall of earth shoots up splitting the clones in half, and simultaneously five spikes of earth ripe out the group killing four of the shadow clones on one side the wall. As the fifth clone lands from dodging the spike. It is meet by a powerful blow to the right arm by Kami's open palm. Being caught of guard the clone is struck in the left leg and the abs just be for dispersing "Five clones..." Otonami mutters just as Kami was immediately tied up by very strong wind chakra ropes. "Gotcha..." Just as the earth jutsu disappears by a huge unknown slash that cuts the two walls in one slice. Just as the earth wall clears out, Otonami was quickly sheathes his sword. Five clones had surrounded Kami in a shape of a pentagon, immensely tied up. "Sonic Blades..." All five lifted their blades. Otonami crosses his two fingers once again behind him. Kami lets out a sharp whistle, instantly Seijuu jumps out of one the clones shadows destroying it breaking the trap. Immediately Kami rotates landing a powerful palm to Otonami's left arm immediately followed with a kick to his abs. As Otonami bounces across the ground the other clones disappear, As Otonami pulls himself to his feet he nearly falls back to his knees when sharp pains seemingly stab him all over his body. Upon further examination he notices that the locations of the pain coincides with the relative location of Kami's jabs. "If you trying to hard to mold chakra in that condition... Your going to die" Kami states as Sand seems to form around him and small earth chunks start floating around him as if its second nature. Otonami only smirks... "Damn it...but...you're late as well." Immediately, five clones immediately appear and out of nowhere, Kami was once again tied up again. Before Kami even did anything, the jutsu was already in motion. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" They all shout as the five clones immediately slash with huge speed, simultaneously, and hugely as five slashes went through Kami. Otonami kneels a bit. "I like how you can make clones with little chakra control" Kami states as he rises up arms and chest dripping with blood. "But that sand must be ripping your chakra system apart, lets have a flashback, Remember the three hand steals I did just before the fight begain?" Otonami thinks back and remembers that nothing seemed to happened after the hand seals. " Well that is a taijutsu style I created known as Sand Piercing Technique. With every blow I have placed small amounts of sand into your chakra system via your pores" Kami states as more blood falls to the ground. "Now you must be wondering with your underdeveloped mind, How I can manipulate earth without hand seals?" Kami explains as he stands up only to drop back to his knees. "Well you see I can from a land not of ninja and my father trained me to not use hand seals on my first element." Kami continues "As for the chakra in the ground you misunderstood me. It in no way powers my people it is used for me to sense who is in my country and where they are at anytime." Ok...I only have one jutsu left before my chakra runs out...then...I'm going to emergency situations. Otonami struggles to stands up. "I won't give up...I have enough chakra for one jutsu!" Otonami shouts as he does three hand seals. "Lightning Blade!" A huge ball of lightning chakra comes out from Otonami's hand. Better hurry! "This cant be good...We are going to kill each other" Kami does four hand seals and Forms a ball of Earth and Sand as Otonami rushes towards Kami, Kami rushes at him. Otonami immediately thrusts at Kami as he throws a glittering star into the sky. Otonami then shouts a cry. Kami drops to his knees a lot of blood dripping from his shoulder. "Why would you use earth against my lightning" Otonami states "Because I wasn't trying to hit you" Kami reassures. Otonami attempts to walk over to Kami when he realized he was bond by his feet. Kami laughs, "Hokage we are on the brink of war in the ninja world." The earth keeps rising up Otonami's body, crossing his hips. "I've noticed incredibly dense chakra that just ascended into the air" Kami says as the earth stops at his shoulders and just past his sholders. "Lets make a duel, you are in my Earth Binding Coffin and my sand is tearing your chakra system up permanently. So let Postpone this rivalry because there are bigger problems, and it would be a waste if the two of us fought each other, or worse kill each other, in the now war when there are surely common enemies at hand. I will remove the sand and fix your chakra system. So Hokage Otonami what do you say," Kami explains as he looks weaker after the lose of blood. "I won't negotiate yet..." Otonami smirks as the yellow star that Otonami previously threw touches the Earth Binding Coffin and immediately shines as it disappears. Otonami was covered in bright yellow, lightning chakra surrounding him, immediately ripping apart the Earth Binding Coffin and the sand chakra inside. Otonami's chakra supply was immediately restored temporarily as Otonami backflips. "You know what...I've underestimated you." Otonami sheathes his Sonic Blades. "So..." Otonami unsheathes his two swords. One of bright blue with the five elements of emblem upon it, and a bright yellow sword electrified. "I will not go easy this time. Get ready...if you want to negotiate." Sand vs. Star "I see that my sand has been removed from your body, too bad the damage is already done. You may have your chakra back but it still cant move through the holes and cuts my sand left in your chakra network." Kami explains. Kami uses a hand seal immediately casting Hidden Sand Storm Technique which covers the field and a great distant into the forest. "Part one check, part two initiated" ''Kami says as the sound of rocks falling can be heard. Otonami looks up, but doesn't seemed to look pretty worried. ''The sand chakra inside me may have damaged it...but the lightning chakra can still move fluently through the damage and restore some of the holes...but it won't be a lot. Otonami crosses both of his swords. "PHOENIX!!!" Otonami immediately slashes at the direction where Kami is as two air-compressed projectiles come rushing in at Kami. Kami's laughs can be heard behind Otonami as this wind blades crashes into a highly compacted earth wall barely placing a slash in the wall. Behind Otonami Kami states "What is the point impede both our visions if I don't move sir?" "Screw it..." Otonami mutters as he inserts wind chakra into both of his swords. "Two Swords Style..." Otonami puts both of his swords on opposite sides of him. "Hawk Wave!" Otonami shouts as he waves around his sword and sends many more slashes towards the earth walls, ripping them apart. I dare you to rebuild... Otonami thought as he prepares his next move, chakra surrounding him. "The less power a man has, the more he likes to use it." Kami mutters somewhere behind Otonami, As the sound of rock falling can be heard all around him. Otonami feels moisture around his ankles as he sees water surrounding him. Unfortunately, Otonami wasn't even there as he disappeared in a blue flash. Out of nowhere a voice was heard. "Two Swords Style!" Immediately, two slashes came out of nowhere right in front of Kami and sends him flying. "Sonic Slash!!!" From upon another blue flash, Otonami appeared where Kami was. "When you use your chakra to rebuild, my chakra immediately detected it...knowing you're real location. Don't think that I can't find you..." Kami flies a few hundred yards and rebounds off a tree dropping to a knee spiting up a small amount of blood, at the same time as eight clone grab Otonami weighting him down causing him to plummet to the ground simultaneously another Kami appears with the Ram hand seal immediately as the clones and Otonami hit the ground with great force they turn to sand engulfing Otonami. Kami inverts the sand into spikes stabbing into Otonami. Just as another Kami stand just a few yards off with a palm to the ground. Summoning a large fox like creature that begins to pounce on Otonami half sand covered body. Some blood did leak out from Otonami's flannel jacket, but, just before the fox stomps on the doomed Hokage, Otonami manages to free both of his hands and immediately does a formation. "Two Sword Style: Tiger Trap!" Otonami shouts as he blows away the fox and cuts it in half. It immediately disappears as Otonami uses wind chakra to cut away the sand and amongst the other Kamis. When he recovered, Kami wasn't there anymore. "****!" Otonami swears out loud as he grabs for his pocket and gets out a medicinal alcohol. Starting to drip it on where he got stabs, he waits for it to evaporate and looks around. "AT LEAST FIGHT, YOU DAMN COWARD!!!" Otonami shouts as he stabs Kyuusoku onto the ground and throws up another star from his pocket as the used yellow star falls into his hand. "Single Sword Style: Earth Shake!" Otonami shouts as the brown star crystal immediately disappears. The ground immediately starts to crack below of where the highly concentrated chakra was, and it was very near to Kami. Before Kami could do anything, the cracks has already reached it's destination point, and it immediately explodes. Kami's sand storm clears, and is standing in a half melted dome of sand. One hand against freshly cooled magma. His hand nearly black and sleeve burned. Kami wraps his hand up with the sleeve and looks a Otonami. "Do you have any aloe vera in that pocket?...No, ok look out behind you tho." As Kami points behind Otonami the Spirit Fox reforms and lunges at Otonami. "Isn't Kumiho a *****, She can be a pain" Kami steps back into the solidifying magma beside him. "Crap!" Otonami was about to shout as he immediately dodges the fox. ****! A spirit... Otonami looks at Kami as he was layed off on the sand and magma. Okay...I can get through the sand at the same time, just got to heat it up. Otonami looks down upon the cracked the ground as he realized that his move had destroyed the layers of chakra, and had collapsed onto the center of the earth. "Alright, first things first...the fox. If it's a spirit, I can't waste anymore time on that thing." Otonami immediately takes out his sword from the ground and it immediately crisp white. "Cosmic Flare!" Otonami immediately shoots the star-like substance right against the spirit. It was a clean shot as it hits the heart of the fox. Just as it was going to reform, the stardust inside immediately starts to eat away the chakra from the spirit as it finally disappears. "Just to tell you, the stardust in my move only eats away demon's chakra and spirits. I don't think it'll come back up again." Otonami mutters as he faces Kami in his little dome. "Not to bad" ''Kami thinks to himself. As he summons six clones three of the clones preform four hand seals and forms a large water ball they place their hand on top of the ball and split it into two balls. Simultaneously the other three clones clones preform Water Release: Tearing Torrent. Immediately they shot all the water jutsu at Otonami, then the six clone charge him. ''CRAP! Otonami thought as he gets out his blade and immediately electrifies it. The water immediately splashes at Otonami, but, just as Otonami had splashed upon him, it immediately clears away as a Lightning Blade immediately comes from his Raigia. As the six swords charged upon him, Otonami uses his other sword to slash them all at once with one air-compressed projectile. "Boy...you have some talent there...but now, it's my turn!" Immediately, the Lightning Blade immediately sparks. "Single Sword Style: Lightning Blade!" "Boy? That messed up sir" Kami smerks as large needles form and rain down on Otonami stabbing in the water all around him, the lighting arching off of Otonami sword into the needles traveling down and into the water around Otonami's feet. Immediately Kami preforms Tiger - Dog - Monkeys - Snake - Boar - Tiger. "Play time has just begin my dear friend" ****! Otonami thought as he immediately recognizes the jutsu that Kami was going to do. Otonami immediately puts his sword upon the ground again. Otonami immediately looked upon the needles around him and immediately knew what's going to happen. Oil? FU**! Otonami realized that he couldn't move. Got to think up of something... "Its over! Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." Kami feeds all his Ancestral chakra into the move with immediately making the swamp so deep and sink so fast Otonami had no time what so ever to react. Simultaneously another Kami steps out from behind Otonami hardened the swamp to soild earth leaving just his head up. "Why didn't i think of this before" the Kami 20 yards in front of Otonami says. "Otonami its about time from lunch and I'm done fighting" the Kami around 25 yards behind him says. "Hokage this has be fun and your are a worthy opponent. But I must go."The Kamis turn and begin to walk into the forest bond for home."Til next time my leaf friend" "Thanks for getting my sword stuck upon the ground...Single Sword Style: Earth Shake!" Immediately, the solid breaks as the crack of the earth follows Kami once again. "Like a fish to a water" Kami rotates holding his hand up as the crack nears Kami yells "Resshinshou!" large chucks of earth varying in sizes and some covered in magma launch at Otonami stopping the crack in place and begining to close in on Otonami. Kami rotates once more and steps into the shadows of the forest. From within the forest slowly getting soft Kami can be heard. "Hokage... You should get that glass in your chakra network fixed. Nothing just disappears, by the laws of matter. By adding lightning to sand you just get glass." "I belive you miscalculate, that's fire. Lightning that I have is just chakra lightning, isn't natural lightning. It wouldn't cause electrical heating, aren't I right?" Otonami asks right behind Kami. "But...fire chakra would work." Otonami's sword was intensely red. Before Kami could react, Otonami immediately backflips onto a tree puts himself in a formation. "SINGLE SWORD...STYLE..." Otonami boldly says, the Kyuusoku immediately flares at a fast rate as the acceleration of the fire speed moves quickly. "RESSHINSHOU!!" Kami launches another attack at Otonami. "Die you squirrelly bitch!" Kami unsheaths his great sword. as he preforms a few hand seals. "DRAGON BLAZE!!!" Otonami shouts as his left hand was upon his right hand grip. Immediately, he dodges the Resshinshou as he jumps from the fallen tree, and without warning using horrendous speed, he slashes right through Kami. Some blood leaked out, but, that wasn't all. Immediately, the wound itself ignites itself on fire. That sword...will cause trouble...should I really use my ultimate wind technique? Or should I use the second overload... Otonami thought as he saw Kami lit into flames. Kamis hand turns to water as he puts out the flaming cut on his waist as he blows on it a few times. "At least your closed the wound from me kind sir." Kami holds back a laugh. "Now I need a new shirt. Kazeyo put in a order for a new shirt for me!" Kami puts his hand over his mouth and yells at Kazeyo still in the tree. "I believe it would be my move, if i do think so" Just then green serpent like chakra travels up Kamis body, Immediately a explosion of green chakra shoots from him as he disappears. "Screw Rasenshuriken, it'd only interfere me more..." Otonami mutters as he looks at his bloody wounds from the previous hits that he had endured. Otonami immediately once agains pulls out some bandages and covers them over his wounds. "Alright, BRING IT!" Otonami shouts as he punches his fist upon the ground and bent down. Kami appears in the air next to Otonami in a flash of green light, delivering a powerful kick to his head then disappearing in a green flash once again and reappearing at the top of a tree 150 yards from Otonami. Kami's vanes throbbing so big they are easily noticed by Otonami from that distance. Otonami laughs as he wipes out the blood leaking from his mouth. "Now THAT'S power...but won't be enough." Otonami once again puts his fist upon his ground. Immediately, smoke emits out from his body and his body started to turn red. "I see play time is over." Kami summons a clone and disappears in a flash of green light. The clone drops out of the tree, Immediately two hands made of earth reach up from the ground binding the clones legs. slamming this fist to the ground. Immediately hundreds of spikes shot out of the ground varying in sizes from five - ten feet in diameter. The spikes launch towards Otonami. A familiar voice can be heard "A rule of thumb for a warrior is that he makes his decisions so carefully that nothing that may happen as a result of them can surprise him, much less drain his power." Otonami immediately closes his eyes. It felt as like 2 minutes had passed by even though it was less than 10 seconds of the actions that Kami had done. Otonami looking at Kami's actions very slower than usual. The steam and the redness of his body was getting denser and denser to it's maximum peak. Otonami swiftly pulls out his sword like it wasn't there anymore. Immediately, he repels all the needles easily. To Kami's surprise, it was all done in less than 5 seconds when it was just 1 minute for Otonami. "Don't think it's be going to be easy...I know that rule. Unfortunately for you, it seems that you're on your last resort with that huge green chakra. Well, I'm not...I was just done with my warm-up." Immediately, backs out with his sword and puts out his left hand at Kami, like he's ready to snipe him. "Get ready...you're about to battle the biggest out of your life." The air immediately explodes around him, even Kami was blown a little from it. '"REVOLUTION SECOND!!!" ' "I must have hit you real hard, I don't understand what your saying." Kami smirks "But you'll understand this...REVOLUTION SECOND!" and nothing happend as the two of them look at each other, Kami laughs "Just playing" "Fuuin Kai!!" '' The air around Kami imploded just before exploded in a violent wind, shifting the leafs and branches of trees, and flickering Otonami's hair. "I guess half chakra strength isn't going to work anymore." Kami draws his sword and charges Otonami with a slight hint of anger. Otonami immediately closes his eyes and studily looks at him with 30 long seconds, in Otonami's case. ''The blood acceleration slows down time for me, while the opponent it's normal for him...so, I can move at least 3 times my original speed! With such blinding movement, Otonami immediately thrusts his sword at the direction of Kami who was about 10 feet away from Otonami. A blasting gunshot was heard as an air ring was immediately puffed around Otonami's sword. Immediately, Kami was suddenly shot back as some blood splurted out from where the direction where Otonami's sword just thrusted. Before Kami could react, Otonami was gone, nowhere to be seen, except the rustling leaves that seem to be everywhere. Kami stands up holding his wound as blood covers his hand. "Your such a foul my dear friend." Just then the blood stops dripping and Kami moves his hand and the wound is gone. "Come out, come out Hokage." Kami repeats many time. Immediately, another gunshot was heard in the distance echoing out throughout the field. A pain of reaction immediately filled Kami as his left abdomen was hit. Another gunshot was heard right after the other one, this time hitting Kami's right leg on the back. Repeated gunshots was heard throughout a very fast chain, hitting from many directions. Kami could look closely as just as one shot was blasted, he thought he saw a chakra fragment for a very split second before it could hit him. "Very nice, but you forgot one very important thing sir" Kami states as he falls to his knees. "A very complex strategy" Kami hunches holding his side and the other arm on the ground. "I set in motion before your rampage....Hahaha" Kami collapses on the ground has he laughs just before bursting into a mixed or earth, sand and water. The mixed begins to shift as Kami rises out of the mix, appearing to have no damage. He binds his legs and arms as larger serpent chakra streams flow into Kami. His body bulks up as the vanes in his Byakugan turn red and pupal transform. Off in the distances to the north a millisecond of a green flash could have been seen. A millisecond later deep on the south end of the field a green flash could have been seen. "Otonami your going to like this part." Just then Kami tires the right shoulder of his shirt. Reviling a very complex seal. "Fuuin Kai!" once again the air around Kami imploded just before exploded in a violent wind. Just milliseconds after the wind calms. Some where in the west depths of the forest a voice can be heard "FUUIN KAI!" just then a massive implosion 50 time greater then the last two. Ripping trees clean out of the ground, up heaving boulders. Without pausing an explosion sends everything flying violently in every direction. "Now lets see who is truly faster, my comrade." Otonami was right behind Kami, although, it did prove a little fatal. Otonami was a bleeding dog as some blood came out from his head, arms, and legs. Before Kami could react, the Revolution Second speed was already set into motion. "Two Sword Style: Rocket Blast!" Otonami shouts. The two swords intersected and two huge explosions within contact of Kami, blasted the area around Otonami and Kami. Once Otonami recovered from the explosion he cancels Revolution Second, looking at Kami from the deadly explosion. "If that wasn't enough...then I'll go through something else..." Otonami holds out the fully charged blue star crystal and the wind star crystal behind him. I can still use these two... Otonami thought. "That was a clever move...it definitely got me alright, as you can see, I really got hit from it. But, thanks to my dodging skills, I managed to only get hit by some. But, due to Revolution Second's blood acceleration and intensity, I bleed quite easily." Otonami gets bandages from his pockets to cover up the bloody wounds. Otonami then pulls out an apple from his pocket that was very fresh in which Otonami picked it from the tree. "Well, the main reason that I got hit is because I wanted to get an apple. I COULD dodge that, but, I would still get hit a little. Definitely not this much though." Otonami bites upon the apple. "Now...what is going to be our next move? We both got hit by explosions that has dealt quite an explosion. I've got at least two moves left...and I don't think you'll be ready for my final resort move. There can't be a possibility that you can go through that since you're in your full form, while I'm just in my halfway. As you can see, I'm not trying at all, or your ass would've bee kicked pretty easily. I WILL admit, you ARE strong. Therefore...I will make an alliance with your country, seeing that it is very strategic and strong." Otonami explains. Otonami throws the remaining seeds of the apples at Kami. Kami with his four gates open appears behind Otonami, his sword drawn with amazing force he slams it in to Otonami's leg, shattering the bones in both legs, causing Otonami to collapse. "Hokage it would be great to make this alliance. but first you should watch who your fighting, don't worry you didn't hurt me. Just be for my spikes I summoned a clone in front of you then I left. I've watched you from a distances this whole time. I've not reached my full ability yet, the seal I had my clone break is chakra holding seal. This was made so that I can only use half my chakra. the force you seen was a clone I a sure you that mine is hundred time that strong. The green chakra you have been seeing is what I was told happens when I open gates." Kami slowly lower the blade of hiss great sword down on Otonami hips starting to cut into him like butter. "Otonami you are in my country and if we call this a tie and form this alliance before one of us dies. My medics are more then capable of fixing you right here. Kazeyo!, get ready to get a medic on my word." "Sorry...but my sister is a better medic." Otonami mutters as he pulls out a white liquid from his pocket and starts to drink it. Otonami immediately groans as his bones start to reshape a bit. "You see...I got all of these from my sister, she's an excellent medic and potion maker. I only rely on her..." Otonami says as he stands up. Otonami immediately pulls out his sword and two yellow and blue star crystals. "This alliance I hope will be successful. But really...I think I SHOULD start trying." Otonami smirks. Immediately, in a blue flash, Otonami was gone. Trails of dust fluttering around everywhere. A blue flash was immediately seen in one direction, but immediately gone. "Water Star...activate!" The Battle's Extent Category:Articles marked as clear Category:a